The Misadventues of Blue Blur and Friends!
by mOBIAN 2.0
Summary: A collection of the most unknown adventures of the coveted trio. Sonic and his amigos transverse the universe and runs headfirst with gods,female versions of themselves and Death The Hedgehog. We recollect them for your reading pleasure. ARC 1:New World: Sonic and his cohorts visit the oldest planet known to inhabit Mobians, however the planet isn't completely abandoned.


Chapter 1:Newtopia  
>Arc 1:New World<p>

"It's safe to declare that new things confuse the red fur ball" Sonic said with his hands clamped to his simply watched as her crimson pal move at light speed to touch every morsel on their new friend's ship. The ship itself was an excellent tease to the every man's imagination, it was gold with a white and black trim. The man spent half of his life creating the ship.

Tails sipped his juice and admired the engine that was thrusting the foursome into the air "The 4th Generation boosters handle like a dream Sixon" Sixon was a kitsune just like Tails however instead of yellow and charm,you usually got red and a corn fed smile that said _Hey world I'm Sixon!_

Sixon refilled Sonic's wooden mug and carried on after that, it was serene and that the Hero team needed after fighting off an invasion in Emerald City. "How far off are we?" Knuckles was answered by an incoming half-eaten chili dog.

"Knucklehead try to read the map sitting in front of you!"

Knuckles glanced at the small and dusty piece of paper sitting in his lap "Oh"

"Yeah oh" Sonic got up from his stool and rushed off to the lavatory. He felt relief after 2 minutes and raced back to his leather throne. Sonic could have held it but he personally wanted to beat his fastest time that he had ran on a ship, it was hedgehog thing to him."Hey Sonic check this out!" Tails had called from the main lodge.

Sonic was right next to the kitsune in a instant, he searched for the source of whimsy but ended being downed by a giant gloved fist. Tails and Knuckles stood together and exploded with free willed amusement.

Tails lifted Sonic up, whose head was currently being invaded by bells "Sorry but that is for leaving us to deal with all those badniks" Knuckles stopped his mouth for a second "Wait we had a reason for hitting him?". Tails helped his woozy friend off the floor and fixed him a chili dog.

Sonic was barely able to keep his body stable "Why?!"

Knuckles waved his finger at Sonic in a motherly matter "We told you already, because you royally screwed us over" Knuckles stopped Sonic's head from hitting the counter. Tails paid no mind to his friend's antics, instead he turned his attention to a blue satellite heading past them.

Sixon awoke from his deep sleep and pointed at azure moon "Alright we passed Ticom's ninth moon, we should be on Subiom in 10 minutes"

"You mean Mobius right?"

Sixon laughed "Yeah sure sure" Sixon made the entire ship take a huge shift in speed. Blue lines flew past the crew as the ship slowly entered light speed, Tails and Knuckles held on to the dusty brown counter while Sonic was left to fly into the giant window. "Are you good Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Hmmmmmfh!"

"Okay just making sure" The ship made a abrupt stop on Mobius. Sixon knocked the nearest door with a crowbar, Tails zoomed right onto the expected soft ground_. Expected._

Tails felt his sneakers hit rough rock and rubble "Um Sonic!" Sonic rubbed his head and dug his shoes into black coal. Sonic eyes dropped.

Knuckles just stood there and calmly evaluated his thoughts "Hey Sixon where are we, more importantly why are we here?"

"Do you listen to anything, I said we are on Subiom, the oldest planet to inhabit Mobians"

Team Hero just gazed at Sixon like he was a rare creature. Sonic walked up and lifted Sixon off his shoulders "Please explain!" Sixon took out a cigar and lit it using Sonic rage.

"Well on the ship, you spelled MOBIUS"

"Mobius!" The trio exclaimed in unison.

"Oh I thought you was spelling it backwards, my bad" Sonic just groaned and took a seat on the smoldering rocks.

Tails and Knuckles followed suite while Sixon checked on his ship's condition."It's hard to believe our kind used to live here, this planet is unfit for even human life" Tails said as he played with the pebbles.

The three heard a long clank "Hey guys Bessie needs to recharge, we might be stuck here for 2 days" Sonic could already feel the pummeling he would take from his girlfriend.

Sonic started to panic "No no no no no, Amy would not like that!" Sixon was obviously confused, as would anybody would be if they heard that.

"Amy?"

"My insane hammer wielding girlfriend!" Sonic stated to pace the rock infested ground. Knuckles felt completely different

"Sounds like a 2 day survival test to me!" Knuckles took a random spear and set off on his own.

Sonic and Tails just took refuge in Sixon's ship. They knew Sixon had some bad news, they might as well get comfortable while they hear it. Sonic sat on the leather couch while Tails sat on the counter.

Sixon clicked a few buttons and sighed "Well I got some bad news"

_I knew it.._

(_Jungle_)

Knuckles was already knee deep in the jungle's mud. He found his own company very relaxing.

_It feels so good without those two here. Without Tails using science to gain a edge or Sonic using his speed, I can finally prove I can brave my current situation without those bozos._

Knuckles was running toward a giant source of energy he detected. Eventually he stumbled upon a small moist cave, he heard talking within it.

_Are they Mobians..?_

Knuckles sat on his knee to get a better view of the strangers. When he looked closely,he saw three Mobian-like creatures standing in a circle. For a while as he observed them, he realized that he didn't get the "ordinary Mobian" vibe from the trio. He also recognized two of three figure as he ventured closer.

_Wait is that Chaos and Tikal.?!_

For a second Knuckles thought his eyes played cruel tricks on him, until he spotted his tribe's famous mark.

_There is no mistake.._

Knuckles knew that if the third man was conversing with the other two, he was a extremely powerful entity just like them. He was a tall hedgehog with grey fur and red streaks, he wore a long purple overcoat to match his fierce purple eyes.

_I heard that this man was a legend but all the signs are there. His purple eyes and his ten sharp fangs. This man in my presence is the legendary Death The Hedgehog!_

Knuckles nearly fainted. Three legendary and powerful beings were on the same planet as Knuckles and his cohorts.

_This is bound to be interesting...!_


End file.
